


雪貂

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, 今天也为老鱼组操碎了心, 大概发生在美洲, 我觉得奥咪像雪貂！, 谍战, 配角年龄有私设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: 间谍头子奥姆aka雪貂，还差一个“工分”就可以当上“首长”了，他要清扫一个叫做“呼吸种”的秘密行动小组





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Orm坐在“火焰圈”的一角，慢悠悠地把一条腿架起来，端起茶碟。  
他现在是亚特兰蒂斯的一把手了，只要上头点一点头，把他的名字用打字机打在那张加厚纸上面，再用热压机黏上红色的那条信封边，他就是了。  
他们都说，那些机密信上红色封条像沾了血一样。现在是5月，天气早早地就热了，Vulko办公室的抽屉里都该飞苍蝇了。

“所以说，Nereus还躲在泽贝尔？”  
Orm拿起茶杯，吹了吹茶水表面的浮尘。“火焰圈”办公室所在的这栋楼从第一次冷战时期就有了，三次改建，一次比一次缺钱。楼上是印刷间，机器一开就隔着木头地板的缝往下掉渣渣。  
“他还在等。”  
Vulko把手从桌上放下来叠到膝盖上，他坐得笔直，头发盘得那么紧，像个芭蕾舞老师，好像随时要开始弹钢琴并且呵斥所有人都超重。  
“还要条件？叱。”  
Orm只让茶水沾了沾上嘴唇，他把茶碟推回原来留下的那道水渍圈里，换了一条腿架起来。  
“红毛一向难搞。”Vulko如是说。  
“他那个女儿，叫什么来着？”  
“Mera。”这名字像是一颗酸甜梅果球滚过Vulko的舌头。  
“她生日我还去过，现在在读大学？”  
“在读研究生，宗教历史。”  
“男朋友？女朋友？”  
“没听说过，有的话Nereus不会忍着不说。”Vulko摇摇头，走了一会儿神，大概在幻想Mera的伴侣该长什么样儿。  
“那倒是……你和那个，Mera，很熟？”Orm用食指擦擦眉毛。  
“她三年级时在我家后院摔破了头，额头还有疤。”Vulko苦笑一声。  
仿佛能看见一个满头红发的年轻女孩子跑过蕨类茂盛的后院，在一块青苔上滑了一跤。噗地一下，像颗砸裂的红石榴。  
“那你和Nereus呢？”  
“我可不管泽贝尔的事情。”Vulko抱怨似地吐出一句，很嫌弃的样子。  
“你要是想去，跟我说一下就行。”Orm把腿放下来，往前倾了倾。  
“年假得重新算，我可不干。”Vulko笑起来，一手拿起了茶杯，另一只放在膝盖上的手搓了搓手指头。

 

还差一点点，Orm还差一点点。如果他要在墙上钉一副地图的话，上面应该已经插满了红色小旗子，还剩下一块，连放旗子的胶都已经准备好了。而要完成这张图，他需要泽贝尔的帮忙，想要快点赢只能找他。Orm才不管泽贝尔是谁在当头儿，当然了现在还是那个红毛。Nereus已经坐在“首长”这个位子有20年了，屁股牢牢粘在上面，想要搞他的没一个能打的，手下又一个比一个干净。  
对于最后这个旗子，如果要给它起一个外号的话——  
他们全部人都有外号，Nereus是“红毛”，Vulko是“寡妇”，下面那群人有“士兵”、“酒保”、“鞋匠”、“酒鬼”……至于他自己，是“雪貂”。  
而那个旗子，Orm会叫它“呼吸种”。  
他拿起一支磨秃了头的铅笔，在便签上写下：呼吸种。然后用拇指捻过这行字，再把留在手指上的铅墨擦在便签的空白处，留下一个模糊的指印。Orm往后靠到椅子上，用铅笔另一头的红色橡皮敲敲自己雪白的门牙。

呼吸种，坏东西。  
Orm眯了眯眼睛，连这个称呼都齁嗓子。  
他们大概有十二个人，或许是十一个。连人数都算不清，这个可是一件丢人的事情，但是不管是红毛的泽贝尔，还是Orm所在的亚特兰蒂斯，都从没搞清楚过，呼吸种剩下的那一个，到底存不存在。他就像是排球比赛里的自由人，可以在任何位置，暗杀或者望风，狙击或者爆破。Orm只能确定一点，这个人很高，因为他曾经赤手空拳打死他的一个手下，Murk说出拳位置偏上。

“它才1米6不到，”Murk指着尸体说，他虹膜天生缺色素，像个白化病人，“他就算下蹲出拳也不可避免会打碎肋骨，1米9，还能再往上。”  
Orm在Murk背后比划了一下，他自己就不矮，能咂巴出一拳打在肋骨边缘的那种感觉。那具尸体是一个“穷人”，Orm会找那些先天矮小病弱的可怜鬼当联络员，没什么比满地的流浪汉更不起眼的了，有时候他自傲地觉得自己是福尔摩斯——坏的那种。  
“拳头一定很大。”Orm突然笑了一声，一瞬间盖过了冷气的嗡嗡声。  
“胃上那个淤青的确很大，您要看吗？”Murk当了真。  
Orm摇摇头，挑出Murk口袋里的笔把白布盖回尸首的脸上。  
“死因？”  
Orm好奇。他对每一具尸体都好奇，想象是自己躺在不锈钢床上，以此找出活下来的机会，别犯同样的错。  
“肋骨戳破了肺，被自己的血呛死的。”  
矮子的悲哀，Orm挑挑眉毛别开了头。  
（*突然膝盖疼

 

呼吸种是从火焰圈分化出去的，很早很早以前的事情了，可以追述到冷战以前，还得再往前。这种分化，差不多类似于有一部分鱼进化出腿上了岸，而火焰圈的老人们还在海底待着。所以叫他们呼吸种，全都忘了本。  
并不是非要弄掉他们，收拾得太干净不是好事情，你得容忍自己的地盘上有点垃圾在。但这是块上好的敲门砖，它好到，可以让Orm睡上十年安稳觉，五年也行啊。再说了，呼吸种坏得很，蝗虫一样贪心什么活儿都接。Orm已经记不清亚特兰蒂斯给他们擦过多少次屁股垫了多少钱了，虽然干他这行的钱只是个道具，但是他也得发薪水也得解释那些数字都流向哪里去了。  
Orm很乐意把他们从这个地球上剔除掉，就像挖掉一个发臭的烂疤。

 

“底特律那次也是他们？”Nereus说。  
他们现在在他家的客厅，豪华到不该是个特务头子可以拥有的，但泽贝尔的账门儿清，这个Orm知道，红毛家祖辈有爵位。  
“可不。”他喝口茶，满意地把精巧的茶碟放回桌上。  
“真的？”Nereus用巨大的手指头敲敲桌子。  
“总不能是我干的。费那么大劲把潜艇图纸送到你面前烧掉？”  
Nereus咧嘴笑了笑，远处的Vulko别过身看向院子，冲着外头招招手。  
“说说条件，Nereus。”Orm做了个别废话的手势。  
“你瞧，我想把我的屁股，粘在这个位子上，”红毛狡猾地笑起来，下嘴唇突出来，“而Mera，永远都不知道。”  
“真让人感动。”Orm擦擦颧骨。  
“怎么样？”  
“她不会知道的，我保证。”  
“Mera能扑在我的棺材上哭，但是不知道我做过什么。”  
“你自己擦不干净吗？”Orm疑惑地问他，泽贝尔可没那么菜。  
“火焰圈是你的，Orm。别露出那种表情，它总有一天是你的。到我死的那天，不管是泽贝尔还是亚特兰蒂斯，从来没有Nereus这个人存在过。”  
“好吧。那么……只有你就够了？”Orm摸着杯子的把手，“万一Mera还要扑在Vulko棺材上哭呢？”

Vulko不知道什么时候出去了，在院子里帮Mera举着罐子，让她好往鸟食器里塞坚果，还要涂上防止松鼠偷吃的油。  
他的外号叫“寡妇”，谁能想到一个老头子叫“寡妇”？不是因为常年穿着黑色衣服，也不是因为清教徒一样的发髻。Vulko的嘴撬不开，就像那些守着亡夫财产的黑衣女人一样，肃穆、安静、发起狠来片刻就能同归于尽，像黑色的火。他半口都是假牙，原来的那些被敲碎了，一边的肩膀里有三块金属片，没法抗起枪托了，Vulko现在都守在火焰圈里不出去，免得每次过安检都要叫。他手里握着的东西，Orm都不知道该有多少，他父亲在世时那个办公桌就是Vulko的了。

“感恩节那次，在我家里，”Orm看着院子外头，日光很好，这院子看起来是花了大价钱的，有潺潺的流水声，某些地方有隐藏的小瀑布，“你坐在落地灯那边的沙发里吃核桃派，记得吗？Vulko到你右手边的桌子去倒咖啡。”  
Nereus的皮色是北欧人的那种白，现在他鼻子两边冒起了红色，花粉过敏一样，但是眼睛还是温和的看着Orm，有半秒钟他的浅色眼球往旁边划了一下，大概是在回忆。  
“那套瓷器是妈妈留下来的，我一直很小心。”  
“Atlanna还在欧洲？”Nereus突然问。  
Orm举起食指轻轻按在嘴唇上，仿佛在训诫一个多嘴的孩子。  
“上面是白色的芍药花，”他继续说，看着Nereus的下眼睑，因为它的轻颤而冒出了欢乐的鼻音，“你把手插在Vulko的大腿缝里，藏在桌布下。”  
“眼睛真尖。”  
“你操过他？”Orm突然像酒吧里的下流客人一样低声问。  
“啧。”Nereus突然别过头笑了起来。  
Orm顿了一秒，也跟着笑起来。泽贝尔愿意帮他了。

 

泽贝尔，Orm一向是忌惮的。  
他们的人干净到仿佛从来没有出生过，要么就是有完整的族谱的那种，不晓得是不是类似于家兵的那种招募和训练方法，毕竟Nereus家再往上是贵族。他从来不分享什么成功经验，上头搞改革的时候秘书也只是提交了两本成功学的书单，下午茶时大家都在拿这个当笑话。总之，Orm时不时要感叹，泽贝尔该不是被招安的吧，否则当什么间谍啊。他自己的兵也不错，但再好也是人，泽贝尔的，都是机器。

那个“自由人”这次是先遣队的，当时他正带着另一个人冲在最前面，没有听到后面的人被干掉的声音。三个，再是剩下的七个，血从喉咙边上的小孔里滋出来，孩子玩的水枪一样，声带在武器戳进去的一瞬间就失去了功能。Orm避开墙上的血，跟着泽贝尔的人上了三楼，你瞧，要是用亚特兰蒂斯的人，他就得解释为什么全死光了，泽贝尔就不需要，大家都习惯了。看来红毛并不是不能解决呼吸种，他和Orm一样，你也说不清谁更狡猾一点。Nereus年纪大了，还有个女儿，他盯着亚特兰蒂斯但是不贪心火焰圈，Orm手里只有这些把柄。

一高一矮两个蒙面人被围在中间，矮的那个是个年轻女人，紧身服勒出了身形。  
Orm摘掉那个女人的头巾后愣了半秒，周围的几个人也愣住了，现场的呼吸声都停住了，他们当然都认得，Nereus的桌上有全家福，戴着学士帽的Mera嚣张地冲着镜头呲牙，闪亮得像颗红宝石。  
Nereus很快就过来了，Orm这辈子第一次看他那么狼狈，但他不清楚这个老狐狸到底是不是在演戏，这个不重要。Mera犹犹豫豫地往前走，舍不得一样回头看了剩下的那个人好几眼。Nereus抿着嘴把女儿和他的人都带走了，一句话都没有说，以后再聊，可以就着茶和饼干。

现在只剩下Orm和那个“自由人”了。他们刚才把他四肢都绑住了，就算是头老虎也挣脱不了。  
Orm眨了眨眼，摊开手一副无奈的样子。  
“这样就挺尴尬了。”  
他说。走过去一直到贴在那个人的鼻子前，武器都被收走了，但Orm还是伸手摸了摸那个人的腰侧、手臂和后背。这是一个大块头，健身教练一般的手臂纬度，腰上的肌肉收得很紧，手长脚长，灵活和力量都很惊人的那种体魄。他把蒙面的针织帽摘了，那个人留了一脸的大胡子，卷曲的头发披散下来，冲着Orm咧开了嘴。  
他身上有一个伤口，一开始没瞧见，雪貂鼻子凑近时闻到了。他比Orm还要高出近一个头，Orm的鼻子正好可以碰到他的肩，那里有一个小洞，正在往外淌血，黑色的紧身衣被浸出水色来。有一瞬间Orm想起了东欧那边的旅行书上总有一句，“流着奶与蜜之地”，他要是个吸血鬼，一定爱死眼前这个可口的食物了。

“嘿，Ormi对吧。”那人说。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
“给Mera挡的？”Orm没理他，往后一退坐回椅子上，破破烂烂的，没法翘起脚来。  
“遮着脸，他们没认出来。”  
“否则就该和楼下那些一样了。你猜红毛回去会不会清算？”  
“Nereus搞什么鬼，他手下都用冰锥，太变态了。”这话嘟嘟囔囔地从胡子丛里冒出来，轻描淡写地像在抱怨。  
“我觉得这主意挺不错的，真的。他知道吗？”Orm说完比了个手势不让他回答，自顾自往下讲，“我猜你得说没有。”  
“我真不知道。”那个人想要耸耸肩，如果双手不是被那么绑住的话。  
“我说，呼吸种，你是那第十二个，我该叫你什么？”

Orm看着那个伤口，越看越别扭，他站起来从口袋里掏出一把很宽的折叠刀，像用来剥电线的。雪貂又一次站到俘虏跟前，刀子从他的领口插进去，那人只是笑眯眯看着他，眼睛都不多眨一下，一边的眉毛上有个缺口，可以放进一根火柴的宽度，眉弓挑得极高。Omr几下就撕开了衣服，顺着缝线扯开，剩下的一些挂在手臂上。  
“别那么急嘛。”  
俘虏语气轻佻，用胯蹭蹭他，该死地像地下酒吧的舞男，块头过大的那种。他半个胸口夸张地沾满了血，Orm用手指撑开伤口旁边的皮肤看了看，把一块碎布团成团塞进了窟窿眼儿里。第十二个人脸上顿时冒出了汗，胡子都变得亮晶晶的，他舔了舔嘴唇上的裂口笑了笑，皱起眉头眨了眨眼，好像在抱怨Orm的粗鲁。  
伤口没那么深，泽贝尔有一个伤员是被抬出去的，Orm能确定该是捅他的那个人，已经死了，雪貂能嗅出死人的气味，他们的血不会流。俘虏的身上布满了毛利纹身，影子一样纠缠在身体上，血液在深色皮肤上看起来没多显眼，新鲜的，闻起来甜丝丝的铁锈味儿。  
“那么，叫什么？”  
Orm继续刚才的问题，他收起小刀，踢了踢那张破椅子决定还是站着比较好。

“Orm，你的特务头子老爸把Atlanna送去欧洲的时候……有没有告诉你他是打算弄死她的？”  
那个人突然收起了笑脸，他昂起头，睫毛垂下来遮住大半颗眼球，只透出一点点反光，鼻孔像猛兽一样撑开。  
“你搞男人吗？涂那么多发胶？”他作死地又补了一句。  
“什么？”Orm问前面那句，皮肤下的肌肉紧绷起来。  
“关于Atlanna……你过来。”  
Orm毫不犹豫就决定过去，那人能一口咬掉他的鼻子，但是他想知道，迫切想知道。  
Atlanna这个名字只留存于火焰圈的高层之间，如果有一天Nereus死了，Vulko死了，Orm也死了，这名字也就跟着死了。他一直高深莫测什么都不说，是因为他根本不知道，Orm的父亲死于一场飞机失事，同机的都是当时的一把手，Orm几乎把他办公室的地板都给偷偷拆了，只知道母亲被送去了欧洲，然后……什么消息都没有。没有就是好消息，Orm一直这么安慰自己，他只能这样安慰自己。  
这是第四个，知道他妈妈名字的活人。

 

“这么说你不晓得？我猜你也不知道，当时你还太小了。”  
毛利人说，Orm已经在心里给他起了少说八个外号。他没有咬掉Orm的鼻子，而是凑在他眼皮前小声说着，Orm闻到了啤酒花的气味，抬头看了眼这个酒鬼又垂下了眼睛。  
“你老爸娶她前就知道，Atlanna有想要结婚的对象，但她得嫁给他。当然了，上一代人的事情我们不管，弟弟……”  
“什么？”  
Orm一抬头，鼻子撞到了他的，蓝眼珠死死盯着这个野蛮人，仿佛要在他金色的虹膜里找出哪怕半点Atlanna的基因。几十年前的照片总是失真，她像个仙女，眼前这个顶多是个牧神。  
“但是他后来知道，她生过一个孩子。Arthur，我叫Arthur，妈妈想得倒挺美，非要我用王的名字。”  
“Arthur……你姓什么。”  
“Curry，一个渔夫，穷人。妈妈为了保护我和爸爸，只能回家。这没什么，Ormi，我们大可以就这么过下去，人人都有烦恼，天底下没多少完美的家庭。可他竟然要弄死她……你们祖上是干嘛的？猎杀女巫？要不是怕太招摇你老爸能当街烧死她！”  
“胡说！”  
“啧。我弟弟不该那么笨才对。”  
Arthur挑衅地看着他，然后狠狠地皱起眉毛，仿佛Orm是他的烦恼，要不是被绑着就该打他屁股了。也不知道要用什么理由，当哥哥的打弟弟的屁股要多少理由？Arthur气Orm不知道事实真相，又难过他竟然真的什么都不知道。  
“杂种！”Orm没忍住，啐了他一口。

唾液从Arthur脸颊上流下来，他伸出舌头舔掉滑到脸颊边的液体，嫌弃地咂咂嘴。  
Orm喘着气，他胸腔剧烈起伏，想从自己的父亲是个杀女人的屠夫这个认知里解脱出来。他抬起头看向Arthur，皱起的眉毛还没有舒展开，有那么一瞬间脆弱地不像个双手沾满血的特务头子。Arthur静静看着他。  
“她人呢？”Orm问，前两个词颤得厉害。  
“我只知道她还活着。”  
“她人呢！”  
Orm吼他，从记事起就没那么任性过，可能是因为眼前这个是他半血的哥哥，他能从眉眼间看到一丝妈妈的影子，她很爱笑，Orm隐约还记得。  
“没有尸体，我就当她还活着。或许失忆了，或许病了，可没有哪家医院接收过一个金色长发的漂亮女人。她被扔下船时受了伤，身上会留下很多疤痕。”  
“还有谁知道？”  
“都死了，你老头子的手下。问不出任何东西，我沿着洋流查过所有的医院和疗养所，除非……”  
“不会的！”Orm阻止他的“除非”。  
“你这点和我老爸很像……Thomas每天都在海边溜达，他不信Atlanna会葬身海底，他说如果回到神话时代她该是海里的公主，一定会活着回来。每一天，他从夕阳等到日落。”  
Orm神色复杂地看了看Arthur，终于还是往后退了一步。

“Mera，呼吸种，Nereus。说说吧，哥哥。”Orm手撑在椅背上，低着头说。  
“我没见过Nereus。”  
“Mera？”  
“才知道她是红毛的女儿。”  
“呼吸种？”  
“也要恰饭的，弟弟。”  
Orm抓起椅子一把扔过去，Arthur半转过身用胳膊挨了这一下。椅子碎了，烂木头掉了一地，他笑嘻嘻地喘口气，伤口的血从塞在里面的布片里溢出来。  
“还有谁知道？”Orm问，“Atlanna！还有谁知道！”  
Arthur瞪着眼睛看着他发火。  
“我父亲那时候是火焰圈的首长，有一个人应该知道他的全部。”  
Arthur脸上的汗聚集起来，鬓角的胡子往下滴着水。  
“Vulko。我该想到的，Nereus的姘头，Mera的教父，Atlanna的老同学……”

Arthur晃了晃，垂下了头，又艰难地抬起来。  
Orm想到自己可能猜对了某个事实而凶狠地咬紧了牙，他抬头对上Arthur的眼睛，然后因为他飘忽不定的眼神和扩散的瞳孔皱起眉头。  
“那些武器里……”  
Arthur突然往前一个踉跄，他脚被绑着，体重这下几乎都挂在手腕上，整个人都在往下坠。Orm连忙过去接住他，他嗅到了怪味。Arthur的呼吸喷在Orm的脖子里，一股奇怪的甜味儿，不只是血腥味，烫烫的。他挣扎着想要站稳，又仿佛是Orm的肩膀实在太舒服了，怎么都站不直，喉咙里发出模糊的呻吟。  
Orm把伤口里的布扣出来，Arthur胸口的肌肉抖了一下，血又流了出来，那股甜味变浓了。  
“操！”  
他果断割断了绑住Arthur的绳子，被他的体重压得往后直退。Orm绷紧肌肉稳住他，屏住呼吸听了听，水泥楼梯上有很细微的碎石滚动的声音。  
“口袋里……有药。”  
Orm从Arthur的裤袋里找到一根针管，看都没看就往他的大腿上猛地一扎。野蛮人嘴里“嘶”的一声，头重重落在他肩膀上，Orm只觉得耳朵一湿，Arthur的嘴唇磕在上面一路划到他脖子里，呼呼地喷着滚烫的气，不知道是血还是口水沾的他半边脸都是。  
两秒钟后Arthur才用手撑着Orm的腰站直，他的眼神有了焦距，舔了舔嘴唇，抹了一把鼻子下的血。

“跑吧，Ormi。”  
Arthur说了一句，突然拉起了他的手飞快往窗边跑去。  
背后轻微的破空声让Orm下意识地别开头，很细小的撞击声，就在他耳边的墙壁上。他没往后看，跟着Arthur的节奏跑到窗边一下子扑了出去，一前一后跳到二楼的平台上，然后完全不看周围，飞快地朝着前面狂奔而去。

“看呀，那是马，黑色的，黑——色——”  
“谁是妈妈的好孩子呀，是O——r——m——i——”

天色漆黑，没有月亮没有星星。Orm飞快地跑着，跟着他前面不远处那个暖呼呼的热源，他不知道自己现在在哪里，也不知道追兵是不是还跟着，时间霎那间毫无意义。生死有命？他不信。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
跑在前面的Arthur突然一个急转，眨眼就不见了，Orm还没反应过来膝盖弯就被人一把勾住，往下一拖好像掉进了一个坑里。雪貂紧紧咬住口腔内壁防止自己惊呼出声，一拳击出，却被Arthur抓住拳头，借着劲儿往后退了一步才站稳。  
双脚落在了更柔软的地上，泥土和植物的气息扑面而来，还有柴油机若有若无的苦香味儿。Orm把自己的手抽回来，张开鼻翼捕捉气味，不意外地还嗅到自己和Arthur身上暖呼呼的汗味儿。他摸了一把背后，是隔开田埂的水泥矮墙，一手的潮气。他们已经远远把人抛在了后面。

Arthur拉了一下Orm衣服的下摆让他跟上，伸手拨开了什么植物的大叶子，然后两个人就钻进了一片玉米地里。  
叶子的哗哗声在耳朵边响个不停，玉米须轻轻撩过脸颊，带来一阵刺痒，要不是时不时路过一盏驱虫灯，Orm会恍惚以为自己是在梦里奔跑不休。有时候我们会做那种梦，那种漆黑的需要不停奔跑的梦，仿佛是在摩比斯环里疲于奔命，每一步都越来越艰难但又停不下来，最终可能是以从高处跌落结尾。  
他深一脚浅一脚地跟在Arthur后面，这是现在唯一可以抓住的东西了，唯一真实存在的。他其实隐约知道有这个人的存在，父亲和妈妈吵过架，可他当时实在太小只勉强搞懂是因为另一个孩子，他的兄弟。

他们跑了好一会儿直到Orm的肺开始发烫，差点一头撞上了Arthur的背，堪堪用手指轻轻抵着他的肩膀才保持住平衡。Arthur个子太大，他微微压低腰拨开最后一层叶子，突然转头越过Orm往来的方向看了一眼，参杂了一点金色的眼球简直像匆忙交配后赶着赴死的夜虫，然后垂下眼睛看了眼正抬头努力喘气的Orm，他们的呼吸交错在一起。  
有机械声传来，他们在公路边上了。

“玩过游戏吗？到交叉点了，你该掷骰子了。”  
Arthur转身一步跨上了田埂，他没转过来，只是侧头往后看，那些光给他描了一个边，不真实。  
“哈？”Orm舔舔嘴唇。  
“跟我走还是留在这里？你脱险了Ormi，可以回你的巢，笃悠悠地找人算账。”  
“那妈妈呢？”  
Orm固执地问着一句明显Arthur答不上来的话，他跟着个呼吸种跑那么老远还能为什么，唯一的希望了。Orm一直编着Atlanna还活着的谎话，他这次决定证实这件事情，要么见到她，要么……把她的相片嵌进家族墓地。  
“你不要火焰圈了？他们该怎么编排你啊。”  
Arthur转身弯下腰伸手抓住他的手，听起来很开心。  
Orm没理他，借着力也一步跨了上去。他忍不住回头看了一眼，那栋围捕Arthur的废弃楼，就藏在无边夜色里，要不是咬一口舌头还能觉得痛，他真以为都是梦。

一辆长途货车亮着跳灯慢慢沿着路边停下来，肚子大得离谱的胖司机费劲地下来，在车尾竖起一盏警示灯，然后撅着屁股在另一侧轮胎那边绕来绕去，最后停下来烦心地大声用西班牙语打电话。  
而靠近Orm他们的那一边，侧面的货板突然往上升起，有人吊下来一辆摩托车，然后货板又关上了，液压机咕唧了一下，仿佛什么都没发生过。  
Arthur跨坐到车上，颠了颠手里的安全帽往后一抛，Orm接住了。他坐到后面，伸长手臂紧紧抓住Arthur的侧腰，那里有把手一样的两大块肌肉。  
风猛地灌进了脖子，摩托车一直超到弯道才打开车灯，幽魂一样。Orm越过Arthur伏低的后背看着前面的路，他心口蹦蹦直跳，想到的却是地老天荒……真是天晓得。

 

Mera没有多说任何话，好歹还是父女，怎么都不能够也不应该用上间谍之间那种半真半假假惺惺的说话腔调。Nereus中途换了自己的车直接回家，等到再敲开门时，披散了头发的Mera盘腿坐在小床上，她很小就开始住宿舍，这床还是少女的尺寸，床架上雕着小美人鱼动画片里的海浪花纹。  
“今晚我得锁门了，亲爱的。”  
Nereus撑着门框说，假装她还是个孩子，要被关禁闭。可她真的还是个孩子，在他眼里永远是。  
“爸爸……”  
“窗户你自己会锁上吧，”Nereus轻快地说，“那个人叫Arthur？”  
“对。”Mera终于抬起头，迎上父亲的目光。  
“我一直不想让你知道我在这一行……我是说，我想说……你什么时候开始的？”Nereus突然有点结巴起来，指甲抠着门框。  
“可能……”  
“嗯？”  
“可能是因为基因。爸爸你说呢？”  
红毛家族血液里的不甘于平凡和冒险，再加上一点嗜血和爱管闲事，否则还能因为什么，他们是世袭贵族，不缺钱。  
Nereus愣了愣然后背着光笑起来，有点难过的样子，看起来老了不少。  
“我们不想和任何人对着干，可Orm下手也太狠了。”Mera咬咬嘴唇。  
“要是你想摆那小子一道我完全不反对。”  
Mera瘪着嘴笑了笑，藏在布偶兔下的手抓得很紧，小腿还有点打颤，死了那么多人，她才逃过一劫，Arthur又生死未卜。  
Nereus停了一会儿终于往后一退，拉上一半门又推开一点，“Orm带着他逃了。”  
“什么？”Mera气得扔开兔子。  
“Arthur和你是什么关系？”Nereus冷冷问她。  
“我们只是一伙的，他要攒钱，家里有病人。”Mera抓回兔子，低头摇了摇它的绒布耳朵。  
“你知道Orm是他什么人吗？”  
“他们？什么人？”Mera问。  
Nereus侧头想了想，摇摇头，把门关了起来。他让Mera听见落锁的声音才离开。

 

“你困不住她。”Vulko对着烧水壶说。  
“我也没想真锁她。说不定现在就走了，最晚睡一觉也该走了。”  
“又是从窗户？你怎么教女儿的，从小就爱从窗户往下跳，今年还要不要玫瑰了。”  
“那她要出去我怎么办？”Nereus耸耸肩，手越过Vulko的肩膀拿走他的茶杯，喝了一口。  
“不担心吗？毕竟才……”  
“Orm不会动她，他忙着呢。再说了，我会扒了他的头皮，说到做到，Orm心里清楚。你知道Mera刚才跟我说什么？”  
“什么？”  
“她说是因为基因，我的小红鱼就是这么说的。”Nereus苦笑起来，突然往前把额头搁在Vulko的肩膀上，沉得他往下一垮。  
“都是你的错。”Vulko在水壶啸叫前关掉了火。  
“是我的错……我应该安心当一个阔佬，不该去玩枪搞军火，不该搞政治，不该去弄什么泽贝尔……怎么就遗传了这个呢！”  
Nereus恨恨咬着牙，心里怨着自己的祖先，都是红毛的错。他可只有一个女儿啊。  
“当阔佬多没意思，你不行的。”  
Vulko抬抬肩膀，让他把头挪开。  
“那当个变态杀手？”  
“多变态？”Vulko用眼角瞧他。  
“啧！我现在正难过呢，你不能这么勾引我。”  
Vulko把杯子里的水加满，懒得去理这种蠢话。

“那么……”Nereus转身靠在桌子上，手肘搁在边缘，抵着下巴看着Vulko的侧面。  
“嗯？”  
“Mera跟你亲，她干这行你会不知道？是你介绍他们两个认识的？为什么？呼吸种不过是跟在大鱼后面捡垃圾的。Mera我不担心，有些念头根本停不下来，她是我的红发小姑娘不是吗？我总能保住她。可Arthur又是怎么回事？”  
“怎么？”Vulko转身也往后靠着，端起茶杯吹了吹，对指控不承认也不否认。  
“他们开了干扰器，雪貂估计也没想到会有这么一出。只听到了前面几句，他说Orm是他兄弟，还说到Atlanna。”  
“Atlanna……她还在欧洲吗？”  
“你问我？”  
Nereus靠过去把杯子抢回来，放到桌上用手指头一弹，吱地一下滑走了，溅出一点茶水在台面上。  
“那么多年，我以为算是死了。”  
“你们以前有多亲密？”  
“还行吧。”  
“你是她唯一会联系的老同学。”  
“一起搞过游行演讲算吗？”  
“Arthur的父亲是谁？”  
“我没见过。”

Nereus看着百叶窗，外头真的起风了，沙沙的。  
“Nere？”Vulko叫他。  
“她走了。我让Mera要锁窗的，这臭丫头还真听话！”  
Vulko笑着摇摇头，他知道自己一脸宠爱。  
“没见过，那么知道他吗？让Atlanna送命的那个男人？她从没提起？”  
Nereus抬手搭在Vulko肩上，他太瘦，肩膀薄薄的，一把就能抓住。看着很弱，像一把枯柴，只有和他打过交道，才知道以貌取人多不明智。Vulko的肩受过重伤，他不喜欢提起，替别人挡枪是大忌，间谍的职业道德里没这条，更别谈感情用事这种一辈子的污点，还是为泽贝尔的Nereus。  
疤痕的印记很重，修复过几次后Vulko实在烦了，就让它们这么留着。不管是手指摸，还是用舌头舔，都能感觉到薄薄一层皮肤下，肌肉不自然的纠结。当然会疼，天凉了就犯，睡着觉也皱眉头，Nereus就用手包着那些伤痕，让它们好暖起来。  
“Arthur来找的我，”Vulko摇摇头，他觉得口渴，可要拿杯子就得往Nereus身上靠，“我是卖Atlanna的人情，Mera那里当时也缺人。要不是Orm硬来。”  
“你知道呼吸种多少？”  
“不比你多。都是散兵，说不定哪天干完一票就散了。”  
“Orm想用这个来搞定火焰圈的头，急性子，老Marius怎么教的孩子。”Nereus啧啧有声。  
“谁上台，谁来。”Vulko耸耸半边肩膀。  
“那么，按照老规矩，Arthur还叫什么？”  
Nereus把Vulko包在怀里，另一只手扣紧他的腰，摸到后腰上的枪柄，伸进衣服里绕过它，一直往上摸去。  
“Arthur Curry是海王，因为他跟鱼说话，就是Mera你的小红鱼。”  
Nereus低声笑着骂了句脏话，他侧头拿回杯子。Vulko的外套已经皱得不能看，还被探进皮肤的手激得往前一靠。  
“两个臭小子真像他妈。Atlanna其实一直挺自大的，我说过吗？”Nereus抓着杯子不肯放手。  
“你没什么资格说人家自大。”Vulko有点捏不住杯子，被Nereus带着往暗处去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我也不知道Nereus的爱称是不是Nere，瞎写的。老人家好腻歪啊  
> *谁上台，谁来: 火焰圈aka秘密情报局由常务秘书管理，往上是国防部长。部长由于政党选举的原因会一直变，但是常务秘书通常不会动


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
“我们去哪里！”Orm趴在Arthur后背大声喊，掐了一把他腰上的肉。  
“去找Atlanna。”Arthur的回答被风吹乱了。  
“什么！”  
“找妈妈！”Arthur抬头用安全帽磕了一下Orm的，咧着嘴笑起来。

他们去一间坐落在皮肉交易区的安全屋短暂休整。  
Orm撩开已经有点残破的百叶窗往外看，现在是早上了，这里要到傍晚才会热闹起来，街上荒凉得有点不真实，一个破败的电话亭立在楼下，里面的设施被砸烂了，电线和金属板散落在垃圾堆里，电线像被猫玩坏的毛线球，挂得哪里都是。几个光头的高个儿少年聚集在远处的台阶上抽烟，用空易拉罐瞄准了信号灯上的盲人键，一遍一遍地砸过去，金属的敲击声填充在这篇近乎虚无的空旷里，仿佛可以传到很远又仿佛被禁锢在原地。  
“呼吸种没有其他地方可待了？”Orm有点嫌弃，他在路上就把手机给扔了，现在袋里空空，而这里看起来什么补给都没有。  
“这是我自己的房子，”伤口里的填充物被拉了出来，现在Arthur胸口上又布满了薄薄的血痕，“你不知道这里到了晚上有多精彩。”  
“多精彩？我也出过外勤的，哥哥。”Orm反驳，看着他低头马虎地擦拭胸口的血迹，有点欲言又止。  
“哥哥？就不怕我是骗你的？”Arthur笑着说，看起来毫无防备，Orm完全可以随手拿起什么东西朝他砸过去。  
“你该有多大的胆子，又该多没有脑子，才能编出这样的谎话？我不信你全是撒谎，或许有一点，但不会太离谱。”  
“这声哥哥可让我有点心慌。”Arthur指指心口，纹身在皮肤上扭曲成蛇一样的线条，似乎在指引人们把视线集中到空白处。  
“心慌？”  
Orm冷笑，他走到Arthur跟前用手指戳戳有伤那一边的肩膀，看他抬起头来。Orm眯起眼睛看着自己在他眼睛里的倒影几秒，嗦起了下嘴唇。  
“怎么？”Arthur问他。  
“哪些是谎话？你是要等我发现还是自己说。”  
“我要去洗个澡，一起？”  
Arthur扔开手上的破布——他的上衣，转身站了起来，一边走一边解开裤带。Orm抱着胳膊看着他的背影，光裸的屁股简直刺眼，他在Arthur转弯进洗手间时转头看向别处，嘴角抽动着仿佛毫不在意那些从腰部一路往下延伸到小腿的纹身，他不知道它们竟然布满了Arthur的身体，让他仿佛一条被困在网里鱼。  
这鱼还有一根大屌，即使是从侧面看起来。Orm不知道这样窥探自己兄弟的下半身算不算是变态，但是是他先露的。

 

Arthur洗掉了身上的血味和汗味，随便套了条沙滩裤，拿一根干净的白毛巾压住还在出血的伤口。  
Orm坐在窗边手指间夹着不知道从哪里翻出来的烟，他在Arthur洗澡的时候已经把这个房间探索殆尽。大腿上摆着一只破烂的公用电话机，线在地上堆成一团最后隐入墙角，Arthur把它拆开了一半，用一个小夹子兜住了硬币入口。  
Orm在给Vulko打电话，说到一半往后撸了把头发，提高了声音用一听就是假装的热情音调叫Nereus的名字。  
“我说别老缠着Vulko，Nereus，他不肯去泽贝尔的，你放过他吧。”Orm把烟叼在嘴角吸了一口，要掉不掉的样子。  
“我还在追踪他，对，抱歉没看到你的人上楼来。呼吸种就剩下这一个了。”  
“人都齐了吗？十二个，现在十一个应该。我还没提Mera呢，别紧张，是你自己先说的……你是对的，不，我不知道这件事，那天楼上就那一个杂种。我们都是证人。”  
他说“杂种”的时候侧过头看向Arthur，后者湿着头发，一把拽掉Orm嘴角的烟，含进自己的唇里，挑着眉毛狠狠吸了一口。Orm转头继续打电话，咽了口口水，喉结动了一下。  
“Arthur可能是个假名，让Vulko听电话。对，我现在在……”Orm假装思考了几秒，报出了真实的地名，“不，我就快追上了，现在还不需要，让其他人随时候命。”  
“Vulko？”Orm突然语调一变往后仰起头，发现Arthur正低头看着他，额头上还有汗。  
“我该劝你要避嫌吗？不？你是说Mera……好吧。”他突然一笑，Arthur愣了神，但烟头上的火星却燎得飞快。  
“当然，这不算是邀功，会谢你的。等我联系。”Orm挂了电话。  
Arthur从他手里抢回那台破电话，颠了颠，用力一把扯断了线，他在烟雾里眯着眼走到窗边，手一抖就扔了一下去，哐地一下应该是砸在那个破败电话亭里了，和垃圾混在一起根本查不到这个房间也根本不会有人怀疑，他们只会以为是在公用电话亭打的电话，周围那么多楼和房间，房间里还套着各种淫乱的小套间，查得到才是见鬼了。  
“行啊你，我自己都还没机会用呢。”  
Arthur抱怨着，低头看着外面直到附近玩耍的孩子聚拢过来，没一会儿就有人抱着“证物”走了。

他没问电话里都说什么，但能猜到Orm在用Mera当幌子。  
Arthur当然晓得火焰圈里都有些什么人，他也大概知道他们之间的关系，甚至是Mera的身份他也是清楚的，再加上Orm那几句不淡不咸的话，恐怕Vulko和Nereus的关系也有的让人琢磨。  
Arthur不冒失也不蠢，他告别父亲骗他说去城里找工作，又租了几个下等区的小卧室作为安全屋，呼吸种里都是杂兵，你得保全了自己才有机会把后背让给别人，他还骗了Mera说干这个是因为家里有病人……最后这个也不能全算是骗，Atlanna的确有可能受了重伤在哪个修道院里躺着，这个可能性还非常大。  
“你乐在其中？”  
Arthur嘴上的烟又被Orm抢了回去，毫不嫌弃地把沾着口水的烟嘴含进唇里，收紧两颊吸了一口，火星快要燎到手指了才掐灭在窗台上。  
Orm看着自己的鞋尖摇了摇头，“什么意思？”他明知故问。  
“就那么喜欢这样阴阳怪气说话？你们这群人都是。”  
Arthur可能永远学不会那样，他甚至有点生气，却说不明白自己到底在气什么。  
“那不然呢？”Orm抬头看他，百叶窗在他脸上投射出明暗交替的横线，起起伏伏的，“难道你要我说，我和哥哥逃了因为Nereus你这个老变态一度要杀我，虽然他现在肯定改变主意了还要装出一副被困扰的样子……我又不能对他说你他妈为什么不回家管好自己的女儿，还有让他放开Vulko的屁股？”  
“Vulko的屁股？”Arthur的重点抓得很歪。  
“见鬼的，”Orm踢了他一脚，没多用力，像是在调笑，“我总不能说，我要去找妈妈……”  
Arthur凑过来，低下头仔细看着Orm垂下的睫毛，用手指捏了捏他的脸颊，Orm没挣脱成功，脸上被捏出了红印。  
“有多少人知道Atlanna？”Arthur问。  
“两个老头子，我，你。我们以为她在欧洲，至少我一直这么以为。”  
“他们不会比你知道得更多。”Arthur做了个让他放心的手势，“妈妈是你的筹码吗？说实话，Ormi，不管她是死是活，是吗？”  
“至少我不会把她扔进海里送死，”Orm咬着牙，眼角挤出了残忍的纹路，Arthur可以预见要不是老Marius早死恐怕现在已经在吃苦头了，“至少……如果她需要我这个筹码，我也不会说不。”  
“你倒是挺公平。”  
“那么你呢，Arthur？你只是离家寻找母亲，干这行没有别的目的吗？别看我，我生下来就被教来干这行的。”  
“目的？”  
Arthur摸了摸口袋想起没带烟，瘾有点被勾上来了，他现在有点馋。干这个，有点像抽烟，要么永远别碰，碰了就想着下一根，戒烟？除了快要抽死的，其他都只存在于社区的励志教材上。Arthur同样不能理解Mera为什么要干这个呢，呼吸种里就她一个年轻女孩子，她甚至没有正式受过训，却驾轻就熟好像一个老兵一样。他焦躁地摸了摸裤腿，然后弯着腰开始翻桌上椅子上的杂物，去找Orm抽剩下来的那点，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的不知道在抱怨什么。光从窗缝里照进来，打在他身上，和光着没多大区别，Orm能清楚看见杵在Arthur腿缝里的那根东西，裤带系得很低，他有往前靠过去分辨到底是阴影还是耻毛的冲动。Orm翻着白眼别过头去。

“最初只是想找到你爸，我得知道他是怎么对她的。等一切都搞明白后……又发现走不了了，一旦习惯了这种生活……我说Ormi，其实干什么有多大差别？坐办公室的内心也没多平静，可能每天都想着用键盘敲死对面的同事，结果出门就被广告牌砸死了。”  
Arthur翻到了瘪掉的烟壳，抽出一根点着了，长松口气一屁股坐在地上，低头擦了擦胸口渗出的血迹，把毛巾扔到一边。  
“我每天也想敲死同事。”  
Orm耸耸肩说，他无数次想敲破Vulko碍眼的头，又想看看他还能撑多久。就像追一部长篇肥皂剧，等着你讨厌的那个角色什么时候才能领便当，又不想他太早死。  
Arthur曲着腿，从裤腿里都能看到露出的半个蘑菇头了，还有一个凹下去的小口。Orm感觉眼角刺疼，肚子里翻滚着说不出口的脏话，他调整了一下坐姿，感觉裤子紧到下流。  
“所以你瞧，就是个工作，我觉得挺好，有意思。”Arthur抽烟很快很凶，像贪食的大猫一样，快速抽完快速掐灭。  
“比你在老家的有意思？”  
“你知道我在老家做什么？我会钓鱼，修发动机，什么都能修。”  
Arthur笑起来，一笑伤口就渗血，这个口子被硬物破开得很深，一动就裂。Orm实在看不下去站起来走过去，弯下腰捏紧伤口两边的皮肤，问Arthur要了缝合工具。

他半跪在地上，头凑在这个半血哥哥的肩头，低头缝合那个小洞。Orm闻到肥皂的苦味和皮肉暖呼呼的气味，成年男人的味道，荷尔蒙、烟味、机车油，涂脸迷彩油。Arthur的胡子不是那种乱来的流浪汉款式，边缘修剪过，有一点凡士林的哑光在皮肤上，棕黑里夹着一点金色和白色，和他落到胸口的卷发一样。Orm打了个结，他头顶的Arthur这才喘了口气，热乎乎地全部喷在他耳朵里，那一边猛地就红了起来，滴血一样一直延伸到半边脸颊上。Orm把工具收回袋子里，手臂擦过Arthur的裤子，一根棍子一样的东西紧紧抵着那一边的裤脚，在他手臂蹭过去的时候，翘着晃了晃。  
“杂种……”Orm骂他，给伤口贴上胶布。  
而Arthur的反应是掐住他的脖子，就像拎起一只打扮漂亮的软布娃娃一样。Orm的眼珠飞速地左右移了一下，他刚才把趁手的可以用来当武器的家伙都放在附近了，随时可以让这个冒失的杂碎再见一次血。但是Arthur低头在他的额头上用力嗦了一口，不像亲吻倒更像是在品尝食物，下一口落在颧骨上，红晕一路氲过去，薄薄的皮肤下眼见着血丝浮起来。Arthur在Orm的嘴唇上方停了下来，犹豫着喘着气，好像在水底憋了很久一样。  
“这算什么？”Orm冷静地问他，如果不是半边脸都快红透了的话，一只手握着手术剪。  
“驳德，乱伦……在古代挺常见。”Arthur开着玩笑，如果脸不是那么僵的话，他眨着眼睛，下眼皮上沾了汗，睫毛垂下来，挡住瞳孔里狂野的光。  
Orm不满地啧了一声，翘起的嘴唇擦过Arthur的胡须。然后他就被吻了，简直像被什么大型猫科动物扑倒一样，毛绒绒湿漉漉的。Orm从喉咙深处挤出一丝叹息，用力扔开了那把可能会要人命的手术剪。  
这份工作就是今天看不到明天不是吗？他选择做爱，管对方是谁。

 

Vulko挂掉电话，愣愣地看着座机边上的显示屏里跳动的坐标，有点意外竟然跑那么远了，以及Orm没撒谎。他反而慌起来。  
“他们到底要去哪儿？”  
他抬头问Nereus，因为未知而紧张，因为紧张而不自禁地抓住他的衣襟，搅出了皱褶。  
“找到Mera！”Vulko给Nereus下令，他只是长着一张听令的脸，“不能让她卷进去。”

*老头子都是女儿奴，摊手


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
有时候Orm会憎恶人类的身体，因为它实在太没用太任性了，他10岁的时候希望自己能成为机械战警那样的。人类的身体常常不由己，如果你经历过严格的训练，或许能控制住一些，但也仅仅是，一些。甚至有时候，会彻底失控，而且是眼睁睁地看着它失控，真糟糕。

Orm紧咬着牙，额头上全都是汗，在眨眼时汗水滑进了眼睛里，刺得他把脸在被单上乱蹭。本来紧紧梳在脑后的头发都散开了，一簇一簇地披散下来，挂在耳朵边上。他整个脖子都是红的，沾了汗，一直红到被压住的胸口，下颚有个显眼的牙印。  
现在是第二回合还是第三回合？Orm倒是想扳着手指头数一下，但是他实在不清楚Arthur到底射了几次，甚至也不知道自己射了几次，阿拉伯数字还在脑子里转就被身下的撞击给弄乱了套，最后只变成了“oh！oh！oh！”。  
这栋楼是个声色场所，破烂不堪墙壁和地板都薄得可怜，下午三点才会有人起床。Orm根本控制不了喉间的肌肉，这比酷刑还难熬，他叫得惊天动地，所以大概有小半栋的可怜人被Orm的叫床声惊醒，气得往脚后跟扔枕头。

第一个保险套被夹在Orm的屁股里没一起抽出来，呼吸种在他背后笑得响亮，揪着还在滴滴答答的另一头猛地一下拽出来，让Orm屁股上的肉抖着打了个寒颤。他说他们都叫他“海王”，但Orm不会理的，他咬他的脖子，叫他杂种。  
Arthur现在从后面紧紧箍住了雪貂的脖子，像摔跤运动员一样，但是手臂完全没用力，肌肉柔软地压住了Orm的气管，让他喘气时发出艰难的嘶嘶声。Arthur拍着弟弟的屁股说要给他买个兔尾巴肛塞，又说不行你明明叫雪貂，可以买个白狐狸的来代替。Orm根本发不出声音，腰背被往后扳成了一个脆弱的弧形，使得每一次往后耸动都更加艰难，可他还是飞蛾扑火一样折磨着自己的腰椎，预估着这场性事过后会带来的运动损伤。  
这个姿势让敏感点更容易被操到，实际上他简直被刺激到快要失禁，呻吟渐渐变成了失声的尖叫，楼上的住客拼命跺地板。Orm手胡乱地往后抓，他碰到了不小心从身体里滑出来的哥哥的阳具，高热且湿透，能感觉滑过手心的那些筋脉鼓起并且搏动。它马上又会刺进他的身体里，从括约肌开始挤进去一个头，坚定地一直插到底，直到睾丸撞到屁股上啪地一声，然后和他的肠道再来上一场肉搏。Orm清楚知道这下场，他馋得大腿发抖几乎跪不住，被Arthur用力捞了一把腰。他没放开哥哥的阴茎，Arthur也没放开他的脖子，他的嘴唇烫着Orm薄薄的脸颊，用力吸了一口，好像他是果冻做的一样，是甜乳酪、布丁、冻奶皮，是任何和他冷静残酷的外表不搭的食物。

Arthur放缓了速度重新操进去，他让Orm的脸往后仰起直到朝向自己，弟弟紧闭的眼睛和眼角不断渗出的眼泪让他满足，这种满足太容易过火，仿佛把心脏遗忘在悬崖边上。Arthur咬着牙操他，缓慢沉重喘得像只才跑完的巨虎，他大声冲着楼上骂了句脏话，然后吼了一声吻向Orm的头发，一下子把自己的阳具从火热湿润并且扭动挤压个不停的快乐之源里抽了出来。  
Orm往前扑倒在被单里，屁股还往上翘着，他被操到射湿了床单，因为频繁的高潮龟头甚至觉得刺痛，睾丸也酸得不行。他侧过来脸喘气，喉咙喊到发疼，屁股和大腿抖着停不下来，或许他也不想停下来，在痉挛的高潮里死去不失为一种福气。Arthur捏住自己的阴茎蹭着Orm通红的股缝，雪白的皮肤上有被他粗硬的耻毛擦出的红痕，另一只手摸着弟弟的后背，把汗和溢出来的润滑擦满腰和臀，让那里闪闪发光。  
最后他终于倒在Orm的背上，几乎把他肺里的空气全部都压出来。他们的腿交叠在一起，Orm感觉到Arthur射在保险套里，他在咬他的后背，一口又一口，要吃掉他一样。他臀部敏感得吓人，因为一点点小小的刺激就不停收缩后穴。微冷的空气像蛇信一样舔着身上潮湿的地方，Orm拉过哥哥的手臂罩在自己的脸上，Arthur蜷起身体侧躺下来包住他，像一片包住新叶的老叶。他大概是整个世界上，至少是整个美洲，最擅长亲吻爱人头顶的大个子了。Orm用脚磨蹭哥哥的，他的身体还在发抖，性爱的欢乐远胜于任何药品，他感觉连血管都在滚烫发颤。上帝啊再给他十分钟，让雪貂喘口气……

就像是行刑前的最后一餐，Arthur可没指望这种背德的肉体关系能长久存在，但是Orm太美太紧，连他作为间谍变态的残忍和坚持都让他忍不住勃起。你会忍不住要抓住这只小东西，雪貂会生气咬你，每一口大概都带着毒液，否则他怎么会那么不清醒。Arthur做着白日梦，他想要寻回妈妈后和Orm隐姓埋名藏起来，他愿意带他去某个不知名的小岛，就像亚当和……亚当。他自己都笑话自己。

Orm在身上的体液开始发酸后猛踢Arthur的小腿，他被抱得太紧，出了好多汗，脱离哥哥的怀抱时因为肌肉拉扯的疼痛而忍不住呻吟。Orm是故意的，他故意让这种呻吟听起来就像刚才那样，像Arthur蜷起来的手指磨过他的前列腺那样，像呼吸种的牙齿和舌头包裹住他的乳头那样。Orm加了好多砂糖和柠檬汁在声音里，勾引他的哥哥，让他脸红出汗。Arthur捏着Orm的腰，他不是怪物没那么容易反复勃起，虽然他的大脑还想射精，射进Orm的屁股里，灌进他的肠道，最好能把他操到怀孕！当哥哥的那个一边用力揉着弟弟僵硬的肌肉缓解酸痛，一边说着不要脸的下流话。  
“妈妈该多开心，她要抱孙子了。”  
“还是个纯血的孩子，足够纯血了。”  
“我们不用电动吸奶器Ormi。”  
“有我就足够了。”  
……  
Orm气得用手打他耳廓，被抓住亲吻指尖。  
他用手臂勾住Arthur的脖子，告诉自己再缓一缓，人生能有几次这样的放纵，然后用舌尖舔着Arthur的嘴唇，把他的胡话吻掉。Arthur闭着眼睛用胡须磨蹭弟弟的下巴，雪貂敏感又淫乱，哭起来诱人的美，他要是哭着求他，Arthur能把心剖给他，不活了，活个屁。Orm很会接吻，舌头灵活地仿佛有自主的生命，Arthur感觉眼睛要翻到后脑勺去了，他恨自己阴茎疲软，只能摸着Orm的屁股，揉他的后腰换来舒服的叹息。他在换气的间隙里喃喃念Orm的名字，上帝听不见，听见也没用，Arthur握住拳头，仿佛扔掉一团废纸那样甩手扔掉那个无人小岛的美梦，终于下定决心爬起来拖着Orm去洗漱。

伤口当然崩裂了，还好不严重，Orm用手指抹去被热水冲淡的血渍。他们在简陋的浴室里一言不发，冲淋间很小，但是Arthur坚持不让他走。他让Orm给自己的头发打上泡沫，结果他弟弟把泡泡都涂他胡子上了。Arthur笑着吻Orm的嘴唇，一边还得把吃进去的泡沫呸掉。雪貂先跨出来的，Arthur巨大的手指还留恋在他胯间，Orm简直要为自己的坚强鼓掌喝彩。  
他继续东翻西找，终于在这个看似简陋的小房间里找到了远胜于他想象的补给，他给Arthur的伤口打上一针，免得他像电视剧里那个第一季就领便当的大块头一样死于破伤风。他甚至还翻到一罐发蜡，当Orm把头发重新梳到脑后时，Arthur知道一切都结束了。

 

“我的身份是政府人员，我不带枪，”Orm查看了Arthur的小型军火库，挑了两把甩棍长短的长匕首，“你也别傻到什么都不带。”  
Arthur挑了一把塞靴子里，另一把比较大的塞后裤腰里，这个用来吓唬人的。他把沾满两人气味的床单和枕套团成一团，沿路有很多没人管的垃圾桶，火焰圈的人不会费心在里面找两人滚床单的证据，再说了，兄弟操兄弟这种桃色话题也不能拿到台面上来讲。  
他还打了几个电话，Orm后悔自己没有去学点土著话。他们不偷偷溜走，Arthur会突然出现在机场，势必引起泽贝尔的注意，而Orm也会紧随其后，他们要装成追逐的样子，直到登上一艘被买通好的游船。Arthur这次指望海岸边那些零碎的修道院，他还寄希望火焰圈里想让Atlanna命的人都死光了，如果他们只是好奇她的生死，那一切还有转机。他们两兄弟没多少这样合作的机会，他想Atlanna会想要看到他们一起出现在她眼前的。

“有些修道院甚至连电话都不通，”Arthur搂着Orm的肩膀往前走，夜幕降临，做生意的人都出来了，他们得像身边的人一样互相粘着才不那么引人注目，“能问的我都问了，剩下的那些，要亲自跑一趟。”  
“如果还没有呢？”Orm意有所指。  
“我不会参加葬礼的，Thomas也不会承认的。你大可以弄一张漂亮照片办得风风光光，好像Marius家族多可惜她的死亡一样。”  
Orm白了他一眼，Arthur难得冷酷地撇着嘴角，他戴上一顶皮面的礼帽，路灯折射在眼睛里。电车快来了，而Orm要去转地铁，他们的戏要开始了，得演的真一点。  
“那个解药，”他突然开口问，“泽贝尔的人是没搜出来，还是因为无所谓？”（*见第二章）  
Arthur低头盯着他看，突然勾起嘴角一笑。Orm皱起了眉。  
“你和我接吻时没发觉吗？我留着一边的智齿。上个世纪的小把戏了，但还是很有用……”Arthur摘下帽子和Orm吻别，轻声在他耳边说，“我成功唤起了你的同情心不是吗？”  
“那不叫同情，Arthur。”  
Orm显然没法原谅自己的失误，只好尽责地用舌头检查了一遍。他不知道Arthur的牙齿里是不是还藏着微量的毒药，他们接吻的姿势仿佛正在告别的情侣，Orm担心自己被他咬破舌头，雪貂会死在哥哥的怀里。其实这更像是完美的故事结局。  
Arthur戴上帽子上了车，他个子太高做什么都显眼，Orm不好停留，转身快速离开。

 

Mera在推开窗子的瞬间按住了警报器，小心地翻进来，悄无声息地跪在床铺上，再慢慢地把窗子复位。她根本没离开，因为不知道要到哪里去。呼吸种剩下的人肯定都躲了起来，Mera祈祷他们以为自己也死了。这个圈子里没有谁是正义的，她没多难过并且也不准备和爸爸对着干，可要是因为这个把她困在房子里她会枯萎的。Mera想自己像个逆反期的坏孩子，希望爸爸别太生气毕竟据说他年轻时更糟。这次假期还有一点时间，她想再搏一把。

Nereus和Vulko走了，他们的车子一前一后都往火焰圈的方向开。Mera走到书房，那台全家都可以用的笔记本电脑还开着，浏览器停留在几张蛋糕成品图上，再过不久就是她的生日了。Mera打开邮箱，Nereus的这个账号完全没有看头，都是些广告单子，她移到自己的账号，点开了其中的一封。是一张风景明信片，早就读过了，但是在今天之前她从来没有想过这张看起来像垃圾邮件的东西，会和自己有什么关系。  
看起来像以前读书时流行过的病毒游戏，一张照片配上几行打油诗，神秘女子的诅咒之类的，这一个收到了就得转发给别人，Mera在CC栏里，发信人是同一个研究小组的成员。这游戏看起来转发度不高，要不是听到了他们的谈话，她也根本不会想起来还有这个。地图定位到明信片上的那处风景，是一家小修道院。  
爸爸肯定会知道她又回来了，Mera定了几张去修道院所在小镇的机票，和同学一起假期旅行，不可以吗？

那张明信片上的小诗大意是：有一个白发女子，总是停留在悬崖边，她美得像个幽灵，可能会夺去人的性命。小诗里说，这个女人叫Atlanna，她不知道自己从何处来，要往何处去。这种诗大多都是这个调调。  
Mera知道她从何处来，如果她就是那个Atlanna的话。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有点比较出格的x幻想描写

6.  
Arthur中途换了两次车，以确保自己足够显眼，让火焰圈的人能跟上。他得保证两件事情，一是活着登上船——Arthur尚不敢奢求活着见到妈妈，二是让所有人都以为Orm在追踪自己。他可没有光顾着舍己为人，只有一条命，不够赔的。  
摸着良心讲，一开始欺骗Orm是他的不对，Arthur心里多少有点愧疚，如果Orm不提，他也会招的。他都想好了，内心演练过了：等他们终于上了船，周围都是海水仿佛个孤岛，他会告诉Orm关于那些药的事情，并且求求他给点面子别在大太阳底下打人。可Orm偏偏先问了——他叫雪貂是有原因的，如今所有彩排都泡了汤，Arthur差点就接不上话，他有点愤怒，又为Orm的聪敏感觉得意。

他又不傻，或许看起来无所谓名利，像个只知道喝酒嗑药的嬉皮士，但也仅仅是外表如此，他靠这个糊弄人，有时候也糊弄糊弄自己。  
Arthur一直知道有个弟弟，妈妈回去的第二年父亲就告诉他了，Thomas从来不隐瞒，他说毛利人的肚子里除了鱼肉就是酒，Atlanna喜欢他是有道理的。Arthur长大后偷偷去图书馆查过一次旧报纸，妈妈的家族还是挺有名的那种，和Marius的婚礼甚至是在个什么城堡里办的。他在模糊的合照上，看到才出生不久的Orm，被抱在怀里几乎就是个像素点儿。那个就是他弟弟Arthur心想，他自己像Thomas多一点，就估摸着Orm该更像妈妈才对。  
这之后再看到Orm的名字时，他已经在火焰圈里赫赫有名了。雪貂的名声很大、很不好，有些人不敢提，有些人恨得牙痒痒，那些豁出性命挣口粮的呼吸种不止一次做着要把他轮到死的美梦。听到自己弟弟的名字用这种方式被提及，不算是件让人舒服的事情，Arthur通常远离人群坐在燃着篝火的垃圾桶后面擦匕首，听他们放肆议论Orm的脸蛋和屁股，雪貂的照片被钉在墙上，胸口和胯下被刀尖划烂了，漂亮的嘴唇上被人涂上缝线，只剩下一双单看十分无辜的蓝眼睛。那些呼吸种幻想捏爆Orm的性器给他换上女装，烧光他的毛发最后把他插在裂开的水管上，他们大声哄笑，仿佛已经做到了一样。Arthur在火光的明灭里皱起眉头，用磨快的刀刃刮着火烫的炉壁。到了最后他甚至自己也盘算起来，就算是要那么对Ormi，也该是他这个当哥哥的出手，那群杂种算什么东西，有什么资格。

这种念头就很吓人了，道德算是滑进了某种边缘，距离地狱只剩下一脚。并且常常还要在梦里惊扰他，梦里面鬼魅一样的幻影把残破的Ormi插在Arthur高高勃起的阳||具上，让他好几次都湿着裤子醒来。  
Arthur记得谁说过，所有事情都可以和性有关，唯独插入和性无关，是征服和侵入。他咬着嘴唇上的死皮琢磨，Orm是他半血的弟弟，本应该崇拜他效仿他爱他敬重他，而不是像现在。火焰圈的雪貂，基本上就是个还算讲理的撒旦。所以他要作弄他，吓唬他，Arthur感觉自己仿佛年轻了十几岁，他就像个爱恶作剧的中学生一样，偷偷咬破牙齿里的毒药，那东西流进喉咙里时着了火一样疼，像从里面被撕掉一层皮。然后Arthur就得逞了，他不去管后面弟弟是怎么发现的，肯定是露出了什么破绽。当时Orm眼睛里闪烁的惊慌让他得意，就好像那些驳德的梦都成了真，Orm在Arthur梦里因为欢愉和痛苦而流眼泪，透明和白色的液体交织着顺着他光裸的身体一直流到Arthur的身体上，他把它们涂抹开来，掺了闪粉一样，扭动的躯体因此而妖艳。  
而当Orm把解药的针管刺进他大腿时，那一瞬间，简直就像Arthur梦的沙漏到了底，被Orm拿起来转了个向。插入和性无关不是吗？Arthur当时血液里的两种药物还在交错沸腾，他昏头昏脑地觉得自己被冒犯了，所以接下来呢？当然是轮到他来冒犯Orm，狠狠地插入，注入浓稠的液体，那他们才算是两清。

真是要命……Orm抽烟的样子Arthur还记得，他想一定是他指尖那根一闪而熄的火柴，地狱的妖火弄坏了他的脑子。既然插入和性无关，他们难道不该多验证几次？实践出真知不是吗？

Arthur突然停止胡思乱想，一把摘掉帽子猛地一下扣到一个人的脸上，在车门关闭的前一秒冲下了车子。他听到身后公车长长的刹车声，还有谩骂声，Arthur飞快地在人群里穿梭奔跑，窜进一个窄巷子，头也不回地用力一跳拉下了防火梯。有人从窗口探出头来，看到一个大块头重重踩着梯子往上爬，到了小平台后泰山一样飞扑到另一头的平台，然后拉下梯子继续往上爬。那人慌忙把头收了回去。  
Arthur在一个岔口往旁边一闪，等了十几秒才等到泽贝尔的人。他下手很重也很快，演得像极了，活像个逃亡中的呼吸种，走投无路又心狠手辣的，该拿个奥斯卡。

 

泽贝尔的算盘打错了，Nereus不应该为了Mera威胁Orm，他完全可以和Orm说，你有这样的哥哥，永远都别想升官了。那么大家倒是可以相信，Orm可以为了得到火焰圈，而弄死Arthur Curry。仁慈点他会囚禁他，在乡下弄栋小房子，给Arthur的脚踝上套上通电的镣铐，对外宣称这是雇来的护卫。Orm绝对会这么做的，就像豢养巨型犬一样，Nereus站在窗前吐出一口烟，并且十有八九会让这只杂种狗操自己。现在这两个臭小子亡命天涯去了，跟演电影似的，Nereus没证据，所有的表象都是Orm在追踪Arthur，他不能瞎写个报告递上去，宣称两兄弟私奔搞乱伦来着。  
Vulko在他身后操作着电脑，键盘的嗒嗒声停了下来，他一手抵着自己的太阳穴，胀痛从镶着钢板的肩膀一路爬上来。  
“怎么样？”Nereus掐灭了烟，走过来手搭在他肩头，暖呼呼的熨着。  
“假期旅行，定了六张学生票。你是不是想被按上个不让女儿假期旅行的帽子？”  
“可不一定真的就六个人。”人太多泽贝尔没法跟着，喳喳呼呼的学生团最容易坏事了。  
“你又怎么知道。你女儿绝对会玩得尽心，并且还不耽误搞她那点'正事儿'。”  
“去哪里？”  
Vulko给他看了下地图，Mera擦掉了最关键的那行浏览记录，在他们这群老狐狸眼里是很明显的时间空白。  
“能复原吗？”Nereus问。  
“要点时间，我得找人弄，还得找个借口。”  
“我去找她。”  
“她不是小孩子了，Nere！别把你们父女关系搞僵了……”  
“我小时候可没少挨打。Mera是不是喜欢Arthur？”  
“我为什么看上个瞎子？”Vulko忍不住翻白眼。

 

通往游轮的临时车库里十分潮湿，现在是淡季，早来的人都上去舱房了，这里空旷到阴森。Orm甩掉外套，团成一团捏着，脚下有积水，啪嗒啪嗒的。重复的提示音在车库里回荡，提醒游客们地面湿滑，幽灵一样绕在耳边，因为墙壁或者立柱而显得忽远忽近。Orm扒松了头发，甩了甩，衬衫紧紧贴在后背上，他这一路也没多轻松，欠了泽贝尔少说两条人命。前面不远处一辆小车的后门开了，那么小的车子，简直像童话里花栗鼠的婚车。Orm忍不住嘴角一直往上跑，他走到近前，看到光着膀子只穿了件背心的Arthur，艰难地被困在驾驶室里，低着头弯着腰，像个巨人车夫。  
Orm上了车，一边把衣物脱下来塞进后座的一个洗衣袋里，Arthur拉松靠背往后躺，好不容易展开了身躯而呼了口气，喷在Orm光裸的大腿上。他揽过弟弟的腰，隔着薄薄的内裤嗦了一口他开始发胀的下体，蹭了一鼻子的汗。Orm脸有点红，他告诉自己都是热的，一边蹬掉鞋袜换上运动服和球鞋，他们现在是要去远足的游客。  
“这车也太小了。”  
Orm被吻着抱怨，感觉要扭到脖子。  
“等会儿就上去了，后座有棒棒糖。”  
“你以为我几岁？”Orm推开Arthur，用手点点他的胸口。  
“我这里也有。”  
当哥哥的那个说着下流的烂笑话，换来弟弟的一个白眼。  
他们还有十几个小时，很快就要迎来结局了，或者是Atlanna温暖的怀抱，或者是……Arthur的死亡。Orm不隐瞒他的计划，泽贝尔肯定会追上来，到时候他必须让海王“死”。死刑犯的前一餐应该吃点好东西不是吗？Arthur揉着他的“晚餐”，仿佛就要赴死一样放肆，Orm推了他几把，很快就冒了火，要不是起航的广播，这辆小婚车就要遭殃了。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
这件事之后，Mera有好长一段时间海葵般不动声色着隐藏实力，只稍稍探出一点点小触须很快就谨慎地收回去。她有一张年轻自由生机勃勃的脸庞，让人不忍怀疑。  
还不是因为在Nereus手上栽了一个大跟头。

当爸爸的那个可没有伤女儿一根毫毛。虽然Mera下车时整个人都僵住了，在猛烈的中午阳光照耀下，僵得像被Vulko遗忘在冰箱冷冻格里的樱桃味冰糕。  
Nereus很骚包地挑了套白色的度假装，胸口袋别着艳色的花，乐呵呵地杵在指示牌下，不远处的Vulko还是不怕热一样用黑衣服包着自己。Mera心脏狂跳，后背出了汗黏住了衣服。她老爹简直是下凡的天神，那Vulko就是他的剑，他们来抓她了，这个不孝女！  
Nereus抱了抱Mera，又和陆续下车的几个孩子握手，笑嘻嘻地搂着女儿对大家说。  
“Mera跟我说过千万别一手包办她长大了，”孩子们尴尬地互相看着，看到家长出现在假期行程上根本堪比恐怖片，“本来给你们订的顶层，还送个平台，可以烧烤。结果昨天经理打电话说因为之前的台风，玻璃和房顶到现在还没有修好。我打你电话没打通亲爱的，”他低头用下巴碰了碰女儿的头顶，没等回答继续，“早上又说排水管都被碎水泥堵住了。”  
人群发出了“噢——”的失望声。  
“所以我只好亲自来了，”Nereus指指停着的小巴，“放心，我只负责送你们去新地方。老头子也想要度个假啊，我要是说我的酒店和你们的隔很远会不会开心点？”  
大家开始发出不好意思的笑声，气氛活泼起来，而Mera整个背都凉了。  
“车行是我老同事的，保险单在这里大家一起签一下，行程表呢？”他问Mera，不孝女开始翻起随身的小包，希望脸色不要太惨白引人怀疑。

简而言之Mera的计划彻底泡汤。她当然可以试试看硬来，可是要直面Nereus的惩罚——他已经很让步了Mera心里明白，并且还要在同伴面前撒一个好大的谎，还得一直圆下去。想到这，Mera胃里又凉又酸。她只能在接下来的几天里，演好一个度假女学生的角色，每一次眺望大海时都能感觉到后背投射过来的目光，即使Nereus不在，Vulko也不在，她才不信就来了两个人。

Mera登上瞭望台，用望远镜看海上的船和沿岸建筑。Arthur，一定就在这里某处。爸爸没有杀死他，也没有抓住他，他跟过来不只是为了阻止女儿，泽贝尔自有任务。  
Mera突然转头看了一眼，又鬼使神差抬头看。Nereus，那个说自己也要度假除了开车不管他们的Nereus，正大喇喇地站在更高处。他在看海那边的方向，完全不隐藏戴在一边耳朵上的收听器，别人只会以为他是租了讲解机的外地游客。Mera心想她爸爸真是一只老狐狸，比起来她差远了。老狐狸低下头看到了女儿，因为她被风吹拂起来的红发而笑了笑，他拉低墨镜冲着Mera眨眨眼，然后重新抬起头看向海边。Mera转头看了眼同伴们，再抬头时，Nereus已经不见了。她不知道泽贝尔是不是已经找到了Arthur，不管是输是赢，都已经不是她可以管的事情了。她只要晓得，Nereus和Vulko只要还有一口气，就不会让她和Arthur他们沾上关系，随她怎么荒唐大胆都行。  
小狐狸叹口气，耸了耸肩膀。红毛家有个优秀的性格基因，从不可惜从嘴里掉落的食物，呼吸种只是Mera履历上可以被划掉的一笔。

 

Arthur差点脱了手，他把风帆的绳索绕在腰上，几乎是把自己固定在船舷以外，才勉强擦着转过了前面的弯道。他气喘吁吁，光裸的上半身多了几处伤口，整个人狼狈不堪，幸亏船还没烂。是泽贝尔的人，亚特兰蒂斯的也混在里面，Orm就不可能让人省心。他们都掉下海去了，飘不了几分钟就会被捞起来，会不会跟过来就要看这几个急流给不给面子了。  
船帆失去了风的压迫瞬间就松散了下来，Arthur扔掉绳子，从侧舷翻身爬上来，有点踉跄地把松脱的帆布卷成一团，终于挖出了被埋在下面的Orm。他额头还在淌血，眼睛聚不起焦正摇头晃脑地企图把自己随便靠在哪里，Arthur只能说那一下可不是他干的。  
“对付泽贝尔就够烦的了，亚特兰蒂斯非要来凑热闹吗！”Arthur忍不住抓住他的肩膀摇晃。  
“想得美，哥哥，”Orm抹掉已经流到眼皮的血，撞得厉害了他有点犯恶心，“可不止泽贝尔，我也要宣判你的死刑你知道吗？”  
“哦？”  
“还是你想投靠泽贝尔？”  
“我谁都不投靠，Ormi。”  
“如果我跟你说，”Orm拍开Arthur的手，转而抓住他的脖子，“我希望你消失呢？”  
“消失在哪里？”  
“这里？海里？你不是海王吗？别他妈想染指火焰圈！还有那是我妈妈，杂种！”  
终究不是什么同心同德的兄弟，甚至都没有点炮友的情分。只是流着一半相同的血，在亡命途中上过两次床的陌生人，不该因为那么一点点的短暂的肉体关系，就对对方另眼相看起来。如果说有什么真正有用的东西在牵住他们，那只有找到Atlanna这件事了，找到她，找到平安活着的她。这个小目标像海藻一样把Arthur和Orm缠绕起来，让他们的搏斗看起来像别扭的拥抱。

 

当时，他们从舱房出来到餐厅时，Arthur警觉地感应到几个坐在一桌、看起来像被团体旅行集合起来正准备开始交心的年轻学生，另几个吧台边上的散客看起来则像出差的穷业务员、有酒瘾的渔民、企图翻本的赌徒⋯⋯  
他们演得很好，只可惜当Orm靠近时，所有人都不由自主紧张了一下，就是那一下眼角的抽动和喉结的上下移动让Arthur看出了破绽。他没有说什么，他表现得像是看穿了但是忍着没说，Orm看了他一眼，继续低头给烤面包涂上黄油。  
“泽贝尔的船很快就要跟上来了。”Orm撕掉面包皮放到一边，被Arthur拿起来塞嘴里。  
“这里还有女人和孩子。”Arthur提醒他，火焰圈什么都能摆平特别是Orm的人完全不懂得忌讳是何物，但有些东西不能碰。  
“那上头的行程怎么说来着？”  
Arthur咽下了嘴里的东西，用手指抵着嘴唇回想床头的游览目录，“去岛礁看水鸟，”他咧咧嘴，“然后被贝壳划破脚后跟？”  
“岛礁⋯⋯”Orm重复了一下，看到Arthur了然地眯眼睛，喝了口茶，惊讶于它的难喝。  
船上的食物糟极了，Arthur那个破烂小公寓弄出来的倒还像那麽回事。Orm穿的像个保险经纪，Arthur的外貌太惹眼，把那些雅痞的行头都去掉后，看起来挺像个工头，特别和西装笔挺的Orm坐一桌时，仿佛有个破烂码头等着他去接手一样。  
“泽贝尔知不知道，我们是去找Atlanna？”Arthur靠过去低声说。  
“他们只是要你的命。”Orm端起咖啡，吧台边有人往这边看了一眼，他很快了然地低下头，就是对咖啡有点犯怵，没喝就咂咂嘴放下了。  
船还没出航的时候他们各自打了几个电话，排除了那些明显藏不住人的，太商业的和太现代化的，游客多的地方有的是人把各种犄角旮旯的照片贴网上求点赞，还从来没听说过什么神秘高挑的女人。剩下的几个都聚集在一块海角上，越过一个峡谷徒步半天就可以走完，坐船更快。

打斗是半夜开始的。  
Arthur嘟囔着醒过来，撩开披了满脸的头发。他低声抱怨口干，松开了紧搂着Orm腰的手臂，把被他拉松的短裤提来上来又把几乎被卷到锁骨的背心给拉下来，用毯子盖住他，没开灯就出去了。Arthur贴墙系紧长裤的腰带、头发盘起来打了个结，他用脚趾试探了一下毛刺的地毯，闷声一记把一个人的后脑勺磕在墙角的凸起上。短短十几米的走廊就撂倒了三个，最后一个倒下时撞到了金属垃圾桶，好大一声，于此同时灯都灭了。  
然后Arthur就开始跑了。  
他把人引到舱房以外才放开手打，那些人里没有泽贝尔那个比他个头还大的老头子，但是从打斗的方法看起来⋯⋯Arthur愤恨地吐了口带血的唾沫，Ormi恐怕没说他们俩是一伙的。Arthur不打算一人单挑两队人马，他把一个半昏过去的小个子往人群里一扔，猫着腰退入黑暗里，一路且行且战直到跳上白天做了记号的那艘救生船。  
拉下绳索时他犹豫了几秒，不应该的，一个徘徊在边缘的呼吸种、刀口舔血的缺妈的孩子，他真的不应该的，太蠢了。但是他犹豫了，仿佛孩子时看的那些童话书啊动画片啊全部涌上心头，他想剧情到了这里，该有什么从天而降才对。  
下一秒Orm的皮鞋不客气地踩在Arthur的肩膀上，也跳进了船里。  
Arthur吃人一样吻了他一大口，一拉绳子，救生船咕噜噜往下落砸进水里溅了满脸的水。  
可他千不该万不该，不应该说那句话。  
“等找到妈妈，你打算怎么办Ormi？想不想见见Thomas。”他说出口了，在黑暗里涨红了脸。  
只有风声。Orm一言不发，他被冰冻了一样缩在角落里，仿佛刚才骑在Arthur胯上和他舌吻的那个是和他长一样的海妖罢了。Thomas的名字打开了现实的灯，Orm眼角干疼，他转头看向海面，各种灯火就在不远的地方，一枚小小的信号器从他手指间滑出来，黏在了救生艇的船壁上。

 

Arthur气喘吁吁地靠在一边，用急救包里的水冰了冰脸颊的伤。Orm头上的伤口不大，颧骨上的淤青却开始显眼起来，那一记是Arthur揍的，他现在有点垂头丧气，懊恼不该这样狼狈去见妈妈。  
“Atlanna、火焰圈⋯⋯然后是亚特兰斯、Marius家族，再是你的西装、皮鞋、发蜡⋯⋯Arthur Curry排最后一个。你床头柜里那些小玩具都在我之前对吧！”  
Arthur臭骂他，得不到回应更觉得这种单方面的行为幼稚到可怜。他转头看向海角，他们还有事情要做，还不到兄弟反目的时候。  
“你难道不想让她看到我吗？Ormi？”  
“你拥有过她。”  
“你也。”  
“不，我那时太小了，根本不记得。”  
“你要是想听发誓，我可以用Thomas的命担保。抱歉了爸爸，”Arthur把散开的头发重新扎起来，“火焰圈就是个狗屎，Orm，送我我也不要。”  
“你的存在已经是障碍了。Arthur Curry，你的姓名，你的血液，已经是了。”  
“那你还跟我睡觉，间谍必修课对吧！”  
他这句是真的过分了。  
Orm看向他，海上的日出早，照着他脸上的神色分明。Orm笑了笑，但是他的眼角是垂下的，眼袋泛出粉色，他的眉头隆起了皱褶，嘴角像是被线提着才往上翘一样。  
Arthur侧头转向海面，把脸枕在胳膊上，“那也是我妈妈。”他偷偷打了自己一巴掌，再也不说话了。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
海角上站了人，矮个的是修女打扮，南方嬷嬷们特有的帆船一样巨大的雪白帽檐，还有几个一看就是从地里赶过来的农民，好奇又焦急地看着Arthur和Orm的船，等它稍微靠近就有人跳下海来帮忙。这些人的口音很重，但是不妨碍Arthur连比带划用手表跟其中一个换到一辆小破卡，并且还问到了山顶上的修道院住着个生病的怪女人，才刚克死一个老修女。  
修女在帽檐下匆匆画着十字，忙不迭纠正说那女人病得站不起来吹一点小风就引发肺炎，医生把她隔离在崖边的老酒窖，老修女本就心脏不好，根本没去看护过她。Orm很感激这些话，他心里才受过伤，修女略显匆忙的辩护在他听来简直像清凉药膏一样。他告诉她们船上的东西可以随便处置，他们会再回来感谢的。事实上他最后以假名捐了三盏大油灯，还修了石砖地板，当然了这都是后话。

“所以，她开心吗？”Orm开车，鼻梁被太阳晒出了红斑。  
“Atlanna？Thomas很爱她，当然开心。”  
一进山太阳就弱了下来，轮胎碾在石头上的格拉格啦声越来越弱，直到转成了被湿泥黏住的噗噗声。  
“爱是相互的，单相思可不能算。”Orm白他一眼，转头因为自己心口的酸而暗自生气。  
“或许这世上的婚姻多是笑话……但他们不一样。你不知道妈妈是多闹腾的一个人。”  
“她很典雅，是个淑女。”Orm小声反驳。  
“那老Thomas捡到宝了，只有他才能看到Atlanna疯狂有趣的那一面，他常常说，我在的时候每天都要被迫听。”  
Arthur冲着Orm得意地大笑起来，后者配合着咬牙，虽然不乐意但是眼角还是挤出了笑纹。  
他们走很快，泽贝尔的人说不定就在后面，他们和亚特兰蒂斯人就像扭打成一团的鬣狗，不见血不会停下。Nereus肯定在什么地方远程指挥，不知道什么时候鬼一样的冒出来。  
Arthur在前面的两间修道院小小停了一下，不放心还是得问一下，Orm则留在车上包扎伤口查看地图。湿气沉重，这车连空调都没有，闷得人满脸油光，就要下暴雨了。  
“她们没撒谎。”Arthur回来了，他们得赶快去最后那间，Atlanna肯定就在那里。  
衬衣湿透黏在身上，下面的纹身印出来了像件带花纹的紧身衣。如果眼力够好，可以透过衣料看到Arthur肩头和上臂的划伤，是Orm用指甲抓的。他不知怎么的就想在哥哥身上留下点什么，得盖在那些纹身上面，是专属于他的印记。即使有一天……他们分开了，Arthur Curry都不能摆脱这几天发生的一切，没法忘记他。

 

管事老修女听了Orm的话，把他拉到窗口就着光看了好一会儿，才算相信这是那个病女人的儿子。他们真的很像，简直就是从大颗水晶上敲下来一颗小水晶。嬷嬷警惕的眼神终于松懈下来，喃喃低声祷告，终于有人来接她了，她们都担心Atlanna会死在这里，心愿未了让人心碎。  
“差不多十年前她的小船漂到这里，没人知道都经历过什么，伤口有被处理过的痕迹。有个懂医的神父，给她重新缝合治疗，每隔几个月会过来一次，他说Atlanna还是得去城里的医院做一次检查，可她精神模糊关节肿胀坐不了车。潜水病或者类似的，也有可能是……我父亲给她下的毒。”  
Orm说着，走在前面的Arthur突然停下回头看了他一眼。他没有掩饰眼睛里猛烈的杀意，匕首一样穿过Orm的身体，落入虚空，老Marius早死了，他的愤怒无处可去。Orm只是愣愣地回看他，承受下那些恨意。Arthur经历单纯无牵无挂，他的情绪简单直白，爱是这样、恨也是。特别在面对Orm时，一点面具都不肯带，伤人的话从不迂回，表情也完全不会掩饰。Orm等他回过头继续跟着往前走，当然他自己也不是什么好东西，Orm只想把Arthur和妈妈都藏起来，如果藏不起来他选择毁了这个野种哥哥来保全其他，Arthur之前的指控一点都没有错，他排最后。  
Atlanna真倒霉，两个儿子一个比一个不像话。

他们终究还是慢了，泽贝尔多半上一个修道院时就追了上来。Arthur还没碰到门就被后面的Orm扑倒，木头门上插着一根尖锥，Arthur吃过这东西的苦头。他们打了起来，雨下下来时更多的人出现在石板路另一头，亚特兰蒂斯人也赶到了，他们用枪，战事升级了。  
Arthur有几次就要碰到门了，又被撞开，他搏击方面不算太出色，一半仗着自己人高手长，另一半是因为他更擅长潜伏，到了这里没有用武之地。亚特兰蒂斯的人护着Orm，揍Arthur时倒完全不手软，没人知道这野人一样的大个子是雪貂的哥哥。  
泽贝尔的人突然打着打着就散开了，Orm觉得不对劲，冲着退开背手而立的那个大声吼道：“Nereus在哪里！”  
“抱歉了Orm，网络太差视讯效果不好，”红毛懒懒的声音响起来，大家都停下往那边看，泽贝尔的一个人举着只手机，“我还以为你和呼吸种是一伙的呢。”  
Orm吸了口气，“他有Atlanna的消息。”  
“哦？Arthur Curry怎么会知道Atlanna？”对讲机那头疑惑的语调装得过分了。  
Orm把因为雨水黏在脸上的头发往后捋，眼神冰冷。

“因为他是我的头生子，虽不及你那么聪明却遗传了他父亲的执着。”  
酒窖的门开了，一个个头很高的女人站在阴影里，举着一只巨大的箭弩冲着泽贝尔的人，准确来讲冲着那只手机，手机里那张满头红发的脸。  
“妈妈……”Arthur愣住了。  
Atlanna摇摇晃晃，但是并没有放下手上的武器，她飞快地看了Arthur一眼，继续说：“Nereus，让你的人退下去。”  
雨下得很大，那头的杂音刺拉拉了好一会儿才重新响起红毛的声音，他的吊儿郎当都没有了，吩咐泽贝尔立刻下山，“Atlanna，我们算是老朋友了。”这句都算得上是殷勤了。  
“我们再聊。替我向Vulko问好，我会亲自去谢他。”  
Orm往后挥了挥手，亚特兰蒂斯人也散开了，没有走很远，停在石板路的尽头等着。

“我总在想，等到这一天时，千万不能把时间浪费在哭泣上，”Atlanna手上的箭弩垂了下去，她把手伸给Arthur让他握住，有点虚弱地靠在他肩膀上，“我知道你会来，并不觉得等太久。能和你见上一面，一百年都不算久。”  
Arthur眨了眨眼皱起了鼻子，他把脸埋在妈妈头发里，那么大的人却孩子一样呜咽起来，“爸爸一直在等你回家……”  
Atlanna吻了吻儿子毛茸茸的脸颊，“Orm……”她朝另一边伸出手去。  
雪貂傻气地张着嘴，理智告诉他只有电影才把重逢拍得戏剧化，但他伸出手握住Atlanna的，整个人都在发抖。  
“你还记得我吗？”她说，语调仿佛Orm还是个小孩子。  
“我不记得……您走时我太小了，”Orm哭起来，低下头咬出嘴唇，“我记得您是金发。”  
Atlanna一头长发几乎到小腿，已经雪白了，她脸上的病容远远压过了岁月的痕迹，这些年遭的罪都在上面了。她吻了吻Orm的手背，揽住了两个儿子，小声而虚弱地笑了起来，“我想我现在更需要去医院……”她喘了口气，“亚特兰蒂斯自己的。”  
她用鼻子碰了碰Orm的鬓角，“你父亲呢？”很小声地问。  
“死了。”Orm直起背，不等Atlanna接话，转身和等在外围的人交代去了。

他们冒雨把Atlanna带走了，Arthur和Orm轮流把她从山上背下来，一直到不会太颠簸的地方才上了车。她一路趴在儿子的背上说了些什么，又听了些什么，最后被Arthur小心地抱在怀里在后座上睡了过去。Orm握着妈妈的手，把针从她手背上拔下来采血管递给车外两个渔民打扮的年轻人，老Marius婚礼前就在她身体里下了缓释的药剂，血液报告在他们到前就能出来，必要时Orm会亲自去牢里找他爸的手下。他没再撒手，靠着椅背闭上了眼睛，成年后第一次握着母亲的手入睡。朦胧中感觉Arthur伸手握住自己的肩膀，在湿漉漉的头发上亲了一下。  
车子一个小小的颠簸，树荫退去天瞬间亮了起来，Orm眼睛睁开一条缝，看到云被风吹成薄薄的棉絮，早起的星挂在空中，像是指引的灯。

 

-尾声-  
Nereus销声匿迹了一样，一直到Orm告假回来才又重新出现。他问候了Atlanna的病情，语气诚恳不像在假装。Orm不知道他们上一辈之间有多少牵制，只有一点他能肯定，Vulko能为Atlanna舍掉Nereus，泽贝尔孤苦伶仃，暂时搅不动浑水了。  
Vulko递了一份报告上去，一份永远不会有回音的报告，一份仿佛已经准备了很多年的报告。上面记载着Orm的父亲以及他的党羽们是如何对Atlanna执行私刑，并且撇清当年的清洗和Atlanna家族毫无关系。亚特兰蒂斯早就换了主人，这份报告不过是画下一个句号，提醒着所有参与过的人，不要再提、不可再来。

“那个呼吸种呢？再也没有出现过。我不会这辈子都见不到那个臭小子了吧？”Nereus靠在椅背上前后摇着，等着Vulko沏茶。  
“Arthur？”  
“明知故问。”他撇撇嘴。  
“你猜是Orm把他藏起来了，还是……”  
“还是被他弟弟给宰了埋在菜园子里。”Nereus一脸讨人嫌。  
Vulko收起印着Orm名字缩写的信封，红色的封印有点刺眼。他端起茶壶给自己倒了一杯，然后再也不理眼前的人，专心看Mera的学期报告。

 

-彩蛋1-  
Arthur Curry藏了起来，为了母亲也为了自己，知道他和Orm是兄弟的人会越来越少，直到他们只剩下彼此。他没有不自由，常常乔装回家，帮着老Thomas翻新老房子和花园，家里所有的通道全改成了坡道，好让轮椅通行。Atlanna恢复得很快，但医生说完全康复得花上好几年。Arthur总是吃完晚饭才走，父母不会挽留也不会多问，他们的生活和普通人不好比，不可能什么都说得明明白白。还能聚在一起，已经是最大的福气了

“说起来，那些话大部分你都说对了，但有一件……”  
“嗯？”Arthur没反应过来，擦了擦手把引擎盖放下来。  
这个小岛是Atlanna之前辗转过的，Arthur补齐了装备和药品，甚至把她逃亡的那艘船也弄了过来，妄图翻新到可以横渡太平洋。  
“我床头柜里的，不是小玩具，”Orm凑过来，他眼睛明亮，眉毛骄傲地竖起来，“都是和你尺寸差不多的大家伙。”  
Arthur大笑起来。这里没人知道他们两人的身份，除了海鸥也没人会胆大到偷窥他们两个……去它的白色尖嘴间谍，臭不要脸。

-彩蛋2-  
“亲爱的，我的打字机呢？”  
Atlanna拄着拐杖从轮椅里站起来，她的身体只能缓慢治疗，以免过多的药物持续损伤脏器和关节。还好希望就像外头的天色那么亮，终有一天能像以前一样跑起来，只可惜深夜的噩梦怕是去不了了，多一个就多一个吧。  
“窗口的书桌上，给你放好了。”Thomas在修补篱笆，正是闹狐狸的季节。  
Atlanna挪到桌前坐下来，调了下色带，开始打字。康复中心里有一个护士是火焰圈的，会帮忙转交Atlanna的信，就像以前一样。她是个老派人，有点排斥数码设备，还是喜欢可以随意被销毁的纸张和特型墨水。

我回来了。  
时间对我们这种人来讲，不算什么。  
把亚特兰蒂斯给Orm。  
暂时的。  
落款：Queen。

 

.fin

*一家子就老托马斯最无辜。妈妈直属火焰圈，失踪那么多年算是停薪留职吧。高级间谍一直都是家族企业（误


End file.
